


You're Cordially Invited

by IDsimmons



Series: In the Right Direction [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Perthshire Cottage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDsimmons/pseuds/IDsimmons
Summary: Enoch stops by to see his best friend Leopold Fitz but instead finds himself a guest at a tea party hosted by his second favorite human, Peggy Fitz-Simmons. She was very insistent and not a very good host, if he was being completely honest, which of course, he always was.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: In the Right Direction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	You're Cordially Invited

Enoch, Leopold Fitz's best friend and sentient Chronicom, knocked on the front door of the cottage he gifted his friends and was abruptly greeted by an overly eager Peggy Fitz-Simmons opening the front door. 

"Hi, Enoch! Come on in, I'm having a tea party in the garden! Mum is out with Maisie and Da is shut up in the lab. Come on, hurry! Madame Curie is going to eat all of the good biscuits. Da might have burned some of them but they are still good, don't worry!" 

"Of course, tiny Fitz, lead the way, I shall follow. I was under the impression that you were under strict orders to not answer the door, I believe Fitz said." Peggy gave him her most charming smile and waved away his concerns like words on a chalkboard. "I am also under strict orders not to interrupt Da in the lab, not after last time, I couldn't very well do both." She reasoned emphatically, "Besides, I checked and saw it was you, why wouldn't I open the door for my Da's bestest friend?" Enoch preened at the comment and followed his second favorite human to the backyard, excited about the prospect of biscuits. Peggy gestured to an open seat in between a propped up doll and a stuffed monkey. 

"Here, I made you this, it's a best friend bracelet." Peggy handed him a carefully crafted braided bracelet. 

"I'm sorry, I cannot take this as I am Leopold Fitz's best friend." Enoch placed the bracelet back into Peggy's proffered hand. The girl made a face and huffed impatiently. 

"But I made it especially for you, besides Da's best friend is Mummy, silly. Here, try it on."

Enoch flung his wrist out of reach and jumped up from the table. Peggy glared at him as he knocked over her monkey, Jane Goodall and spilled their tea. Well, that was rude. Enoch ungracefully removed himself from the small table and marched himself back to the living room to find his actual best friend so he could put a stop to this madness. Peggy quickly followed the worst tea party guest in the history of all tea parties. She followed close behind Enoch, arms crossed, feet stomping and eyes narrowed, she wanted an apology, now. 

"Leopold Fitz, your offspring clearly does not understand the parameters clearly set by your own society, you clearly have been very lax about her anthropological education "

"Hello, Enoch. Peggy, what happened" Fitz rolled his eyes good naturedly at his friend, still angrily ranting about the rules of society. Peggy huffed angrily, glaring at the Chronicom, she was going to be one terrifying teenager one day. 

"I tried to give him a friendship bracelet and then he said he didn't want it because he was your best friend and so I told him he was wrong. I think I broke him, why is he still talking like that? Da, he knocked over my tea party!" Fitz pressed his fingers between his eyes and counted down from 10. This is what a superior alien life form stormed into his living room to yell about. A friendship bracelet.

"Enoch. Just put the bracelet on and apologize."

"Your tiny human is very offensive."

"She's six."

"And a half." Peggy chimes in before skipping gleefully over to Enoch tying a blue and green braided rope around his wrist. "There, now we are best friends too. I made your colors the same as dad's so you match! Mine matches Mummy's. Now, do you have anything that you would like to say to me?" She smirked mischievously over to Fitz and he had to cover his laugh with a fake cough as his six and a half year old daughter played this centuries older than her alien like a fiddle. 

"Yes, Peggy. I apologize for dismissing your offering. I will help you pick up your child toys now." 

"Excuse me, what did you just call Madame Curie?"

"Pegs-let it go. Pick your battles. I've got an idea, Enoch would absolutely love, why don't you turn your tea party into a princess ball? You can help Enoch get ready while I get the snacks. Sound good?" He winked and returned her matching smirk, heading off to the kitchen to get the appropriate snacks and sparkling water that Peggy thought was fancy. He returned to the living room to see his friend transformed into a sparkling princess. Pink fairy wings peaked out from his shoulders and a glittering tiara sat on his bald head. Peggy was just finishing his final touches on his blush from her play makeup abruptly stopping, declaring him an absolutely gorgeous princess and rushed off to her room to get ready for the ball herself. Enoch got up from the floor and checked himself out in the hallway mirror, blinking slowly, watching the silver glitter shimmer on his eyelids and the pink glitter dust sparkle on his cheeks.

"Well, she's right, I make a gorgeous princess, if I do say so myself. I very much enjoy this sparkle "

Fitz was about to respond when he heard Peggy yell for him from her room. 

"Be right back. Put on some music, would you? I mean we are attending a ball." Fitz turned and headed to Peggy's room before she decided to test out how loud she could yell...again. He walked in and his heart melted, she was wearing her favorite party dress, a light blue dress with a sequined top that flared out into blue tulle. She had it on but unzipped in the back, and was applying liberal amounts of glitter to her face. 

"Need help?"

"Yep. I can't zip it." She closed her eyes and rolled a glitter stick across both eyelids blindly. Fitz could feel his smile grow wider as he kneeled down and easily zipped the back of her dress and tied the shimmering silver satin bow in the back.

"There. Need anything else Cinderella?" She stared, tapping a shimmering finger to her glittery chin, contemplating for a moment before nodding.

"I can't do this like Cinderella." She grabbed her wild curls and wrapped them around her head indicating she wanted help with her hair. Lucky for her, Fitz had a lot of practice taming wild curls.

"Ok, you keep doing the glitter and find some glass slippers, I'll be right back."

Peggy ran a brush of glitter over each cheek, found her sparkly glitter shoes and was promptly bored waiting so she went on a mission to find her missing Da before the ball was over. She peeked into the living room and bathroom first and then raced into her parents bedroom where a cot rested next to the bed and baby toys littered the surfaces. She poked her head in and whispered 

"Da?"

"You can come in Peggy, Maisie is out with your Mum, remember?" She walked to where her dad was standing at her Mum's vanity gathering supplies. "Now that you're in here, come here, this will be easier." He picked her up easily and set her on the stool to Jemma's vanity. He immediately set to work pulling her wild hair into a passable bun. He finished quickly and noticed his daughter eying up the lipstick lined up in rows on the table. 

"Da, can I?" She whispered reverently looking up at him with glitter caked eyes. Like he could say no to that. Please, what does he look like a stone hearted monster?

"Yeah, but I have to do it for you, ok? This is Mummy's and we have to be respectful of her stuff, right?" Peggy nodded but he could tell she was fighting the urge to test each glossy tube out to see what delight was hidden inside. "Alright, what are we feeling, pink? Dark pink? Shimmer? Red?"

Peggy stared at the choices and thought carefully making a face, mirroring his own before pointing to the bright red one. 

"I'm feeling bold today" she leaned back and let out a childish cackle before leaning forward and puckering her lips. Fitz carefully guided the lipstick on and then imitated the motion he saw Jemma do a thousand times while watching her get ready, his daughter copying him, smoothing her lips together and then finally smacking her fire engine red lips dramatically. He leaned back over to fix a spot he missed and heard the camera noise sound from the door. They both looked up with identical guilty expressions, kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar, Jemma walked over tilting Peggy's chin up inspecting the red lips, glitter, and careful bun.

"Absolutely perfect. Couldn't have done it better myself, Bug." She kissed her nose. "Enoch is getting very lonely out there all by himself at the ball." Peggy jumped down from the stool racing out of the room, finally deeming herself ready. The married couple overheard their daughter immediately start giving instructions to Enoch, talking without taking a breath and they couldn't help but chuckle.

Jemma pulled a sheepish Fitz towards her, her mouth immediately on his devouring him, fingers running everywhere until they suddenly weren't. Jemma broke off the kiss, breathing ragged, she couldn't help it sometimes, he was just so perfect. Fitz dazed and smiling, moved to the carseat where their youngest daughter was strapped in. He picked her up, snuggling her to his chest and Jemma wanted to make another baby with him right then and there. He's so much more at ease this time around, more sure of himself and she didn't think she could love him more but then she walks in to him showing their daughter how to put on lipstick or cradling their baby with such gentleness she could cry or jump him. 

"Ready for a ball, Maisie?" The little 3 month old baby stared at him, grabbing his nose and drooling. "Cute, let's go, don't want to be late and turn into a pumpkin "

"Dressed like that, you are going nowhere " Jemma stops him and Fitz turns back to her with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, what do you propose is acceptable then, wife?

"Give me one second, husband."

Fitz sets Maisie on the bed and follows her to the closet. Jemma grabbed a tie and wrapped it under the collar of his flannel shirt, tying it with the efficiency of decades of practice and then quickly donned a yellow summer dress and scooped up Maisie from the bed.

"Now, dressed like this we are ready for a ball"

They head out to the living room where Jemma placed Maisie in her favorite bouncy seat where she can watch all of the action. Fitz comes over and places a plastic tiara on her head with a crooked smile and a quick kiss. He bows to Peggy and places a glittery plastic tiara around her bun and picks her up to twirl her to the music. She laughs her high pitched hearty infectious cackle as they spin around as fast as they can, sure Peggy could explain everything about centripetal force and velocity, but her dress was perfect for twirling so she was very busy at the moment. She was six and a half, after all. 

  
  



End file.
